Savoir Aimer
by naruhina2
Summary: Après avoir vaincu le papillon, Adrien décide de partir pour se reconstruire. Des années après, il décide de revenir mais le cœur de Marinette aura bien du mal à avouer qui lui a manqué le plus, Adrien ou Chat Noir ?
1. Chapitre 1 nouvelle année

Bonjour à tous ! voilà je me lance dans une nouvelle aventure avec cette histoire ! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. le chapitre deux est dejà ecrit et le chapitre 3 ne vas tarder à l'être aussi. je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 : nouvelle année

3….2….1…. BONNE ANNEE !

La foule était en délire. Tout le monde s'embrassait, se faisait une accolade, riait, dansait, buvait, sauf elle. Un coin de sa bouche était relevé pour faire bonne figure. Il fallait faire bonne figure. Au moins pour son amie Alya qui s'était donnée tant de mal à organiser cette soirée. La jeune fille était aujourd'hui vraiment populaire dans le domaine du journalisme et avait développé un cercle d'amis gigantesque. Néanmoins, la seule qui comptait vraiment à ses yeux était cette douce jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène essayant de cacher sa tristesse en buvant sa coupe de champagne.

\- - Bonne année Marinette ! lui cria presque Alya en tombant dans ses bras.

\- - Bonne année à toi aussi Alya, mais attention tu m'étouffe la. Ria doucement Marinette.

\- - Alors cette fête te plait ?

\- - Oui. La salle est vraiment bien décorée. Tu t'es vraiment donné à fond.

\- - Je ne parlais pas de ça Mari, je te demandais si tu t'amusais ?

\- - Ah ça ! oui oui t'inquiète pas pour moi va !

\- - Si justement je m'inquiète, je ne voudrais pas que ma demoiselle d'honneur soit malheureuse !

\- - Je ne suis pas malheureuse Alya, répondit doucement Marinette. C'est juste que… tu sais bien qu'à chaque fête je pense à lui. Je l'imagine seul et… enfin voila.

\- - Marinette… ça va faire 4 ans que l'on ne l'a pas vu. Il serait peut être tant de passer à autre chose non ?

\- - Je sais que tu as raison, mais au fond de moi je ne veux pas abandonner l'idée qu'il rentre un jour.

Après tant d'année il était difficile d'y croire encore. Malgré tout, Marinette ne pouvait pas songer à oublier l'homme de sa vie. En y repensant, le souvenir de son départ était encore très douloureux.

En 2017, l'année où les collégiens allaient passer leur brevet, Ladybug et Chat Noir avait enfin réussi à vaincre le papillon. Après des mois de lutte acharner, les deux héros pensaient enfin à s'octroyer le répit tant espérer. Mais c'était sans compter sur la découverte de l'identité du papillon. Gabriel Agreste, le plus grand créateur de mode du monde mais également le père d'Adrien, le garçon dont Marinette était secrètement amoureuse.

Par égard et par amour, elle avait conclu un pacte avec Chat Noir pour que leur découverte reste secrète. Mais la encore, Marinette ne pouvait savoir que sous le masque du Chat Noir, se cachait le garçon concerné, Adrien. L'identité du papillon lui brisa le cœur. Après la perte de sa mère, le garçon n'avait pas supporté l'idée que son père soit son ennemi juré. Il décida de partir loin afin de prendre du recul et accepter sa nouvelle vie. Apres avoir réglé quelques papiers, il avait fait ses adieux à son collège, ses amis et Marinette. La laissant la, avec comme seules explications qu'il avait besoin de temps et qu'il rentrerait un jour. Mais sans donner une date de retour… il avait parlé un jour de sa famille du coté de sa mère aux états unis, mais il n'avait pas précisé l'endroit. Marinette en avait le cœur brisé. Pendant des semaines, elle passa ses nuits à pleurer le départ de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Pour Adrien, le plus dur fut de dire au revoir à sa lady, sa tendre et aimé ladybug. Un soir alors que Marinette rangeais ses affaire, sa kwami Tikki l'informa d'un message provenant de Chat Noir.

« Bonsoir ma lady, après tous ces événements on n'a même pas eu le temps de parler. Alors j'aimerais que tu me rejoignes en haut de la tour Eiffel à 20h. Je t'attendrais. »

\- - Bah dit donc il n'avait pas l'air bien dans son message, tu ne trouves pas Tikki ?

\- - Si on aurait dit qu'il était triste, c'est bizarre provenant de Chat Noir.

Marinette se transforma alors en Ladybug et parti rejoindre son chaton à l'endroit indiqué.

Il était là, seul, assis sur une rambarde. Regardant dans le vide. C'était vraiment étrange se dit Marinette, elle décida de l'appelé doucement en s'approchant de lui :

\- - Chaton ?

\- - Oh ! ma lady ! Chat Noir sursauta et sauta devant Ladybug en arborant son plus beau sourire. Tu m'as manqué ! j'ai presque failli attendre…

\- - Et que me vaut cet appel alors ? et pourquoi au sommet de la tour Eiffel ?

\- - Je voulais une dernière fois voir Paris.

\- - Quoi ? répondit stupéfaite Ladybug

\- - Maintenant que nous avons vaincu le papillon, j'ai décidé de rendre mon miraculus à maitre Fu.

\- - Hein ? mais pourquoi ? ca ne va pas chaton ? qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? pourquoi tu as ce genre de pensé voyons... Chat Noir et Ladybug c'est pour la vie. En plus, seule la mort peut te séparer de ton kwami.

\- - Je pensais bien que tu réagirais comme ça ma buguinette. Mais j'ai pris ma décision… je suis désolé. Si un jour Paris aura à nouveau besoin de Chat Noir qui sait, je reviendrais peut être. En attendant, tu peux parfaitement t'en sortir s'en moi.

\- - Mais…

\- - Je sais que ça va être dur à accepter pour toi, le coupa-t-il, mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, c'est trop dur à expliquer, je veux juste que tu acceptes.

\- - Te laisser partir, et me laisser tout gérer seule ? mais tu ne comprends pas, tu es plus qu'un partenaire pour moi aujourd'hui, tu es devenu mon meilleur ami, je… je ne veux pas te perdre toi non plus…

Ladybug versa une larme. Adrien et maintenant Chat Noir allaient disparaitre de sa vie. C'était trop. Chat Noir voyant la détresse de sa lady décida de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer fort. Tellement fort que Ladybug se sentie compressée mais elle ne dit rien. Elle enveloppa à son tour son ami et pleura à chaud de larmes. A la vue de cette tristesse, Chat Noir mordit ses lèvres et retint lui aussi de pleurer. Son cœur était en milles morceaux. Mais il le savait, il n'avait pas le choix.

Tout en gardant ses mains sur les épaules de Ladybug, Chat Noir s'écarta. Et regarda Ladybug dans les yeux. Il tenta une dernière fois de l'embrasser en sachant qu'elle le repousserait, mais contre toute attente, il toucha ses lèvres sans aucune opposition. Cette sensation était divine. Depuis combien de temps rêvait-il de faire ça. Mais non ! S'il continuait il ne partirait jamais. Il s'écarta donc avec grande difficulté et sans ouvrir les yeux, il se tourna et commença à partir.

\- - Chat Noir ! attend tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! cria presque Ladybug.

\- - Désolé ma lady mais… je dois partir. Adieu.

\- - Attend ! et notre promesse tu l'oublies ? on s'était promis de révéler nos identités une fois que le mal serait vaincu !

\- - Le mal existera encore longtemps ma lady, et tu seras la pour protéger Paris.

\- - Non je refuse ! Ladybug était en pleur. Je refuse…

\- - Désolé, mais si je vois ton visage, je ne pourrais jamais partir. Et aujourd'hui je ne peux plus rester ici.

Chat Noir avait dit ces derniers mots tellement bas, que Ladybug ne les entendit jamais. Sur le toit de Paris, Ladybug pleura des heures durant le désespoir d'avoir perdu le même mois son meilleur ami et l'amour de sa vie.

Depuis ce jour, Ladybug combattait le mal occasionnellement. Les medias s'étaient affolés lorsqu'ils comprirent que Chat Noir avait rendu les armes. Entre les posters d'Adrien placardés partout dans la ville et les images de Chat Noir à la télé, Marinette avait eu bien du mal à faire son deuil. Encore aujourd'hui, on pouvait difficilement dire qu'elle l'avait fait. Quatre années avaient passées et pas une seule nouvelles de l'un comme de l'autre. Et bizarrement, les deux lui manquaient atrocement. Dans l'appartement qu'elle louait près de son école de stylisme, des photos d'elle avec Chat Noir et d'autre avec Adrien se trouvaient de part et d'autre des pièces. Alya lui avait souvent dit de les enlever mais rien n'y faisait, c'était encore trop dur.

Son amie était aujourd'hui la seule qui connaissait son secret. Depuis le départ de Chat Noir, Ladybug avait souvent fait appelle à Volpina pour certaines interventions et avec le temps, la super détective avait réussi à la démasquer. Depuis ce jour, leur amitié déjà grande devint indéfectible et Alya se montra très présente pour aider Marinette à remonter la pente.


	2. Chapitre 2 le mariage

Bonjour à tous, voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic. Je posterai un chapitre seulement quand j'aurai fini d'écrire le suivant. Donc autant dire que peut aller très vite comme parfois être un peu long ^^. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. bisous bisous

Chapitre 2 : le mariage

Après la soirée du nouvel an, Marinette passa tout son temps libre à finaliser la robe de marié d'Alya, qui devait dire oui pour la vie à Nino dans un peu plus d'une semaine. La jeune mariée avait choisi une magnifique robe blanche avec de la dentelle sur la partie haute de la robe. Le bas était volumineux, digne des plus belles robes de princesses. Elle lui allait à ravir. En soignant sa couture, Marinette se remémorait tous ces moments où elle avait accompagné son amie pour l'organisation du mariage. Les fleurs, la salle, les invitations, la liste de cadeaux, la décoration, la robe et bien d'autres. Tous ces moments avaient été merveilleux. Se surprenant à jalouser son amie, Marinette secoua sa tête et se remit au travail. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça ne lui arrive pas un jour… mais avec qui ?

Depuis le départ d'Adrien et de Chat Noir, Marinette n'avait jamais accepté qu'un garçon ne l'approche. Pas un flirt, rien. Son cœur en avait trop souffert et l'idée qu'un autre homme puisse l'approcher n'était encore pas supportable. Elle avait encore l'espoir. L'espoir de croiser Adrien en pleine rue ou que Chat Noir surgisse en plein combat. Les deux hommes lui manquait, et à vrai dire, elle ne savait plus vraiment qui des deux lui manquait le plus.

\- Aie ! fit Marinette en se piquant le doigt.

\- Fais attention Marinette, répondit Tikki, tu n'es pas assez concentré, tu vas finir par te faire mal.

\- Mais non Tikki ne t'inquiète pas. Je dois me dépêcher, le mariage approche et la robe est loin d'être prête !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour te faire mal.

\- Ça va aller, je vais faire plus attention promis !

Tikki, impuissante, assistait depuis trop longtemps à la solitude de Marinette. Elle savait que le cœur saignait depuis le départ d'Adrien mais elle savait aussi que l'absence de Chat Noir était encore plus dure à vivre. Ladybug et Chat Noir devait toujours être ensemble. L'un sans l'autre, c'était comme si une part d'eux même ne vivait plus, et en ça, Tikki avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Chat Noir n'avait pas encore refait surface. Lui aussi devait surement souffrir de cette absence.

Le jour du mariage était enfin arrivé. Marinette s'était levée aux aurores. Il était presque l'heure de la cérémonie et la pauvre n'avait pas eu une seule minute pour s'assoir. Avant d'aller ajuster sa propre coiffure, elle finalisa les quelques détails de sa douce Alya. Aucune mèche rebelle ou replis de robe n'avait le droit de se montrer. Elle devait être parfaite, après tout c'était le rôle d'une demoiselle d'honneur. Avant de lui donner son bouquet, Marinette regarda Alya de haut en bas pour vérifier que tout était parfait. Emue de la voir aussi belle, Marinette n'arriva pas à retenir une petite larme.

\- Je t'en prie Marinette, si tu pleurs, je crois que j'aurais du mal à retenir mes larmes moi aussi.

\- Oh non, tu n'as pas le droit, j'ai mis trop longtemps à te maquiller pour que tu détruises tout, répondit elle en essuyant la goutte d'eau de sa joue.

\- Marinette, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait. Tu es la meilleure amie que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir. J'ai de la chance.

\- C'est moi qui ais de la chance. Tu m'as aidé dans les moments les plus durs de ma vie. Alors c'est à moi de te remercier.

Marinette l'a pris dans ses bras en prenant garde à ne rien abimer et lui tendit son bouquet.

\- Aller Alya c'est partit.

\- Marinette attend ! je… j'ai une surprise pour toi. Je pensais pouvoir te la donner avant la cérémonie mais apparemment, ce sera pendant.

\- Une surprise ? ce n'est pas à moi d'en recevoir ma belle…

\- Tu verras bien, on en reparlera après si tu veux bien. Pour l'instant je dois me marier.

Et ainsi les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la voiture qui les emmena à l'église.

Une fois arrivée, le père d'Alya pris le relais. Marinette se dirigea alors vers l'intérieur de l'église où elle ajusta sa longue robe bleu satinée et son chignon relevé. La musique démarra et les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent. Fermant d'abord les yeux, elle avança de quelques pas avant de les ouvrir pour découvrir les visages de la foule tournés vers elle. D'abord gênée, elle se décontracta et sourie à l'assemblée pour se diriger vers l'autel où elle aperçut Nino droit comme un I les poings serrés. « Le pauvre » se disait Marinette, il devait surement être en état de stresse.

Mais alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas lent, une porte sur le côté du Nino s'ouvra et laissa apparaître un homme. Il était grand, les chevaux long et blond, la tête baissée ajustant sa cravate, il avança jusqu'à Nino presque en trottinant. Une fois à ses côté, il lui indiqua quelque chose à l'oreille avant de se repositionner près de lui en levant la tête.

A cet instant, Marinette se figea. Elle le reconnut tout de suite. Son cœur ne la trahissait pas. L'observant de haut en bas, elle remarqua qu'il avait changé mais c'était LUI. Il était plus grand, plus massif, ses chevaux étaient plus long, son visage enfantin avait disparu.

Oui Adrien était la… à quelques mètres d'elle… et c'était devenu un homme.

Marinette avait le souffle coupé. Si bien que des messes basses commençaient à résonner dans l'église face à l'inaction de la jeune femme. Reprenant ses esprits au bout de quelques secondes interminables, Marinette marcha de nouveau vers l'autel, la tête basse.

De son coté, Adrien, encore légèrement essoufflé de son retard, observa la scène. Nino l'avait prévenu que Marinette avait changé, mais s'il n'avait pas su qu'elle était la demoiselle d'honneur d'Alya, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas reconnu tout de suite. Elle avait grandit. Ses courbes de femme s'étaient dessinées à la perfection. Elle était grande et svelte avec de jolies formes. Son visage cristallin de l'époque avait peu changé mais ses traits s'étaient étirés et ses yeux ressortaient de milles feux.

Elle était magnifique.

Il était content de la voir. Il était heureux d'être revenu et en analysant la scène qui venait de se passer devant lui, il imaginait sans trop de prétention qu'elle devait surement l'être aussi.

La musique s'accentua. Les invités se levèrent et Alya entra dans l'église au bras de son père. Tout le monde avait le sourire. Elle était splendide. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bras de Nino, celui-ci ne pu se retenir de lui glisser « tu es magnifique, je t'aime », ce à quoi elle avait répondu « merci tu n'es pas mal non plus ».

La cérémonie commença et les mariés s'échangèrent leurs vœux. Lorsque le prêtre demanda l'échange des anneaux, Adrien s'approcha d'eux pour leur remettre et fit au passage un clin d'œil à Marinette. Celle-ci n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa léthargie. Elle le fixa abondamment. Si bien qu'elle n'écoutait presque plus les mots du prêtre. Elle avait tellement envie de lui parler. Elle avait tellement de questions à lui poser.

« Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée »

L'assemblée se leva et applaudit les jeunes mariés. Ils s'avancèrent vers la sortie et petit à petit l'église se vida. Mais Marinette et Adrien n'avaient pas bougé. Ils se regardèrent fixement en attendant que l'autre face le premier pas. Mais alors que Marinette se décida d'avancer vers lui, elle fut stoppée par le téléphone du jeune homme.

\- Désolé je dois répondre, on se retrouve à la soirée ! dit Adrien en partant vers la sortie. Oh et Marinette, je suis content de te revoir.

La fête battait son plein, les invités dansaient, chantaient et riaient. Alya et Nino, plus heureux que jamais, avait ouvert le bal sur une chanson d'amour « i will allways love you ». Marinette et Adrien eux, assis pourtant à la même table, n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter. Alya lui avait fait comprendre que sa surprise c'était bien lui. Et pour une surprise c'est vrai que s'en était une. Alors que Marinette jouait avec sa serviette de table, Adrien se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Tu danses ? proposa t-il

\- Je… heu… moi ? bégaya Marinette

\- Ha ha ha, je vois que tu bégayes toujours autant, évidemment toi, il n'y a personne d'autre à cette table.

Marinette se leva et attrapa la main tendue d'Adrien. Se contact électrisa autant la jeune fille qu'Adrien. Ils se regardèrent une seconde puis se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Marinette légèrement intimidée, déposa sa main gauche sur l'épaule d'Adrien et laissa sa main droite dans sa main tandis que la main gauche du jeune homme se glissa dans le creux des reins de Marinette. Après quelques pas de danse, Adrien décida de prendre la parole.

\- Ce mariage est très réussi.

\- Oui… oui ils se sont beaucoup investis.

\- Tu y as aussi beaucoup participé d'après ce que Nino m'a dit.

\- Oui enfin j'ai juste donné un coup de main de temps en temps.

\- Ha ha ha, Marinette toujours et encore en train de se dénigrer. La robe d'Alya est pourtant ta création, c'est un travail d'orfèvre, elle est magnifique. Tu es vraiment douée.

\- Je… je te remercie.

Après quelques secondes de silences Marinette repris la parole.

\- Alors, tu es revenu pour de bon ou tu es de passage ?

\- Non je pense que je vais rester. Il y a quelque chose ici qui me manquait trop.

\- Ah je vois, alors… bienvenue chez toi. Dit Marinette en baissant légèrement les yeux. Je suis contente que tu restes. Tu nous as tous beaucoup manqué.

\- Hum… je suis désolé mais j'avais besoin de partir. Aujourd'hui je suis prêt à revenir, mais merci en tout cas, vous m'avez tous beaucoup manqué aussi. Je suis content d'être la.

\- Ou étais tu pendant tout ce temps ? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Marinette en relevant la tête.

\- Oh.. ici et la.. mais j'ai surtout été aux états unis.

\- Ah je vois… et alors ? la vie là-bas c'était comment ? aussi trépidente que dans les films ?

\- Ha ha ha… non, ria Adrien, il n'y a pas de super vilains, de Chat Noir et de Ladybug.

\- Ici il n'y a plus que Ladybug…

\- Chat Noir est partit ?

\- Oui, répondit tristement Marinette. Quelques temps après ton départ. Les journaux disent qu'il aurait rendu les armes.

\- Je vois…

Marinette brulait de savoir si Adrien avait une femme dans sa vie mais n'osa pas aborder le sujet jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme le fasse naturellement.

\- Et sinon, toi tu n'es pas fiancée ?

\- Oh… heu… non… moi j'attends encore. Disons que je garde espoir.

\- Quel espoir ?

\- Que heu… l'homme que j'aime me remarque un jour…

\- Hein ? Comment peut-il ne pas te remarquer ? tu es magnifique. Seul un crétin ne te remarquerait pas.

\- Et bien… répondit Marinette gênée, il est tout sauf crétin mais… je ne lui jamais clairement dit mes sentiments. Et toi ? tu as quelqu'un ?

\- Il faut lui dire Marinette ! courage ! sinon il ne le saura jamais ! et sinon moi… J'ai eu des flirts mais rien de sérieux. A vrai dire je suis surtout revenu ici parce qu'une fille me manquait trop et j'ai bien l'intention d'arriver à mes fins cette fois.

\- Oh… je vois… et bien je te souhaite que ça marche alors.

\- Pour toi aussi Marinette, tu es une fille géniale qui le mérite amplement.

Sur ces mots, Alya arriva pour prendre une photo avec ses deux amis afin de mémoriser le retour de leur grand ami Adrien.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! à bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 3 bienvenu chez moi

Bonjour à tous! voici donc le chapitre 3 de ma nouvelle fic! j'espères qu'elle va vous plaire! le chapitre 4 est presque fini j'ai deux deux trucs à modifier!

je remercie les personnes m'ayant laissé un petit commentaire ça fait vraiment plaisir!

je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3: bienvenu chez moi.

La fête arrivait à son terme. Les jeunes mariés montèrent en voiture et s'en allèrent vers les caraïbes pour leur lune de miel. Les autres invités partirent les uns après les autres. Adrien s'approcha de Marinette afin de prendre congé.

\- Marinette, je vais y aller, je voulais te dire au revoir.

\- Oh tu pars déjà? Marinette sortant de ses pensées.

\- Oui tout le monde s'en va ... ria Adrien.

\- Ah ... heu ... oui bien sur! et tu dors ou? Tu as pris un hôtel en ville?

\- Non pas encore, au dernier moment je ne pensais pas venir donc ...

\- Ah je vois, tu vas aller chez ton père du coup? Parce qu'en cette saison tu ne trouveras pas de chambre.

\- Il est hors de question que je retourne dans cet endroit. Non je vais bien réussir à moi débrouiller. Demain je ferai le tour des agences immobilières pour moi trouver un appart et en attendant ...

\- Si tu veux tu peux venir chez moi! Le coupa t'elle, enfin je veux dire, Alya et Nino s'absentent trois semaines alors heu ... du coup leur chambre SERA libre tu vois? Si tu veux t'installer le temps de trouver quelque chose ... tu ... tu es le bienvenu chez moi!

Adrien et Marinette restèrent plusieurs secondes à se regarder en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de passer. Marinette vraiment lui de lui proposant d'emménager avec lui? Pas encore que l'idée était alléchante, mais Adrien avait bien grandit et Marinette était parfaitement à son gout. Il était dangereux pour leur amitié d'accepter cette offre. Il était revenu pour Ladybug, pas pour continuer sa vie volage qu'il avait entretenu aux états unis.

Pendant ses années d'exil, Adrien avait bien compris qu'il devait être ce qu'il était, et il était Chat Noir. Cette personnalité d'enfant modèle, il avait décidé de la laisser aux oubliettes et d'être enfin lui même. Mise à part Ladybug, dont il était fou amoureux, les autres femmes n'étaient que des jolies minois avec qui il avait l'habitude de partager quelques moments de plaisir. En regardant Marinette de bas en haut, il était difficile d'imaginer vivre avec elle sans risquer que leur amitié ne soit plus qu'un vague souvenir.

\- Ecoute Marinette, commença Adrien en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, j'apprécie beaucoup ta générosité mais je ne voudrais surtout pas te déranger donc…

\- Mais tu ne me dérange pas du tout ! enfin… je pourrais comprendre que tu n'en n'aies pas envie…

\- Si ! enfin… comment dire… Adrien ferma les yeux et se mordu la lèvre avant de dire : j'accepte te proposition ! si tu es sure que je ne te dérange pas !

\- Bien sur que non, justement ça m'aurait paru vide sans Alya et Nino donc…

\- Alors… c'est d'accord ! Adrien resta un moment à la regarder, déjà en train de regretter son choix, il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il ne savait pas résister aux belles femmes. Tu es venue comment ? reprit il.

\- Avec Alya, je pensais rentrer en train.

\- Je te ramène, monte ma voiture est la.

Apres quelques kilomètres, ils arrivèrent chez Marinette en plein cœur de Paris. Adrien l'aida à porter son sac jusqu'à son appartement. Lorsqu'il découvrit les lieux, il fut surpris par la vue d'autant de bazar. Il y en avait partout, du tissus trainait dans chaque coin du salon. Marinette s'excusa en expliquant qu'entre ses cours et le mariage elle avait eu besoin d'espace. Elle lui montra ensuite la chambre d'Alya et de Nino, qui elle, était parfaitement rangée.

\- Je vais me faire une tisane, tu en veux une ? demanda Marinette.

\- Avec plaisir, je finis de ranger ma valise et je te rejoins.

Marinette était tout excitée. Quatre ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu Adrien et en une journée elle l'avait retrouvé et l'avait invité à séjourner chez elle ! Son cœur n'avait pas cessé de tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Que cela faisait du bien…

Lorsqu'Adrien arriva dans la cuisine, Marinette était à l'œuvre. Il l'observa sans faire de bruit dans l'encadrure de la porte. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait changé… Elle était devenue une femme superbe. Typiquement le genre de femme dont raffolait Adrien. Grande, élancée, brune, les yeux bleus, des formes parfaites et un sourire magnifique. S'ils n'étaient pas des amis d'enfance, Adrien l'aurait sans doute déjà dévoré. A cette pensée, Adrien se mit à sourire et s'approcha de la jeune demoiselle.

\- Je te remercie encore de m'avoir invité.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça me fais vraiment plaisir, depuis le temps que l'on ne s'est pas vu… j'ai bientôt fini de préparer le thé.

\- Prend ton temps, je pourrais t'observer faire ça toute la nuit…

Marinette s'arrêta un instant essayant de comprendre le sens des mots d'Adrien. Il devait surement lui faire une blague. Oui c'est ça, elle s'imaginait des choses ! Adrien lui était content et fier de l'effet de cette petite accroche. Il vit apparaitre des rougeurs sur les joues de son amie et leva un coin de ses lèvres devant ce constat. Alors comme ça, la jolie Marinette était réceptive à son charme ? intéressant.

\- Et donc, reprit-il, tu disais ne pas avoir de fiancé mais depuis le collège tu as sans doute eu des relations non ?

\- Et bien… au lycée un garçon m'a invité au cinéma un soir, et lorsqu'il m'a touché la main, je n'ai tellement rien ressentit que je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien d'insister. Alors j'ai choisi d'attendre. Mais le temps commence à être long. Tiens ta tisane.

\- Attend ! arrête-moi si je me trompe, puis je supposer que tu n'as donc jamais connue la chaleur d'un homme ?

\- Hein ? heu… et bien… c'est-à-dire que…. Je… et bien… oui je ne sais pas ce que c'est, répondit-elle non sans honte. Alya m'a souvent poussée à essayer avec quelqu'un mais …

\- Mais ?! mais… aucun homme n'a cherché à te plaire ? aucun homme ne t'a séduite ?

\- Pas celui que j'attendais… ou du moins aucun qui ne m'ai plu…

Adrien était choqué. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient assis face à face à la table de la cuisine sans rien dire. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Imaginer que la femme qu'il avait devant lui, aussi magnifique soit elle, soit encore vierge, il en était malade. Savoir que cette femme n'avait pas encore connue d'homme le rendait fou. Mais qui était cet abruti qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué et à qui elle se destinait ? Si seulement c'était lui, il n'aurait aucun mal à imaginer l'allonger sur son lit et lui faire découvrir les plaisirs de la chair. Mon dieu… quelle connerie d'être venue ici. Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait accepté de venir s'installer. Il savait que ça allait être dur, mais cette révélation changeait la donne. Le mâle qui sommeillait en lui ne pouvait pas rater une occasion pareille. Cette femme n'avait jamais eu d'homme ? Non de dieu, il se fit la promesse d'être le premier !

\- Et moi ? je te plais ? lança t-il sans la quitter du regard.

\- Pa… Pardon ? répondit-elle en recrachant sa tisane.

\- Je te demande si je te plais ? Car si ce con ne se décide jamais à comprendre que tu es folle de lui, tu risques encore d'attendre longtemps. En attendant, tu pourrais découvrir le plaisir par un homme en qui tu as confiance et qui te plait.

\- Et donc tu es en train de suggérer que cet homme pourrait être toi ?

En guise de réponse, Adrien lui adressa un sourire malin. Un de ceux qu'avait l'habitude de faire Chat Noir. Hein ? Mais pourquoi pensait-elle à ce crétin de matou à un moment pareil. Adrien venait de lui proposer de passer la nuit avec lui, ce n'était pas le moment de penser au chat !

\- Mais… pour faire ce genre de… chose, reprit elle les joues rouges, il faut que les deux personnes se plaisent mutuellement, hors moi je ne suis sans doute pas ton genre de fille.

\- Donc je te plais n'est ce pas ? répondit Adrien en élargissant son sourire.

\- Je… hum… oui… tu me plais beaucoup… Marinette venait de prononcer les derniers mots en baissant la tête, avait elle vraiment dit ça ?

Adrien se leva de sa chaise, contourna la table et alla se placer à coté de Marinette. Il lui prit la main et l'engagea à se lever. Une fois debout à ses côtés, Adrien l'entoura de son bras gauche au niveau de sa taille et lui leva le menton de sa main droite. Une fois les yeux dans les yeux, Adrien ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer ses lèvres.

\- Laisse-moi être le seul à juger si tu es mon genre ou pas Marinette. Tu es parfaite. Pas un seul détail de ton corps n'est pas à mon gout. Tu es magnifique, et j'ai très envie de toi.

Adrien captura ses lèvres. Elle était effectivement maladroite mais il n'en tint pas rigueur. Il prit son temps et lui proposa d'entrouvrir sa bouche. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné. Chacun d'eux pouvait sentir le rythme cardiaque de l'autre s'accélérer. Marinette se crut dans un rêve. Peut être avait elle trop bu lors de la fête. Peut être que tout cela sortait de son imagination. Mais elle avait beau se pincer, elle ne se réveillait pas. A son plus grand bonheur d'ailleurs… Non mais plus sérieusement, elle était en train d'embrasser Adrien Agreste ! L'homme dont elle avait toujours été amoureuse.

Au moment de reprendre leur souffle, Adrien constata que Marinette était toute rouge et essoufflée.

\- Je vais trop vite princesse ? Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

\- Je ne sais pas… dit elle en reprenant sa respiration. D'un coté j'ai très envie d'essayer avec toi mais d'un autre… j'aurais voulu que ma première fois soit avec quelqu'un qui partage les mêmes sentiments que moi.

\- Je comprends, je ne veux pas te presser. Mais sache que je t'estime beaucoup, tu es quelqu'un d'important pour moi et quoi qu'il arrive tu resteras importante. Je sais que tu aimes un homme et moi j'aime une femme. En attendant de pouvoir se confier à eux ce que je te propose c'est de passer du bon temps ensemble. Je te laisse décider. Quel que soit ton choix je l'accepterai, même si je rêverais que tu sois à moi. Je vais dans ma chambre, rejoins moi si tu souhaites qu'on poursuivre cette idée ensemble.

Il laissa Marinette dans la cuisine abasourdie par ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Encore en train de se demander si tout cela c'était réellement passé, elle prit appuie sur la chaise et sa petite kwami Tikki sortit de sa cachette.

\- Tikki… tu as vu comme moi ce qu'il vient de se passer ? j'ai rien inventé ?

\- Non Marinette, calme toi, respire et réfléchit.

\- Tikki, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas Marinette, c'est à toi de choisir. Tu aimerais le rejoindre ?

\- Bien sur que j'aimerais ! j'en rêve même ! mais tu as entendu comme moi… il en aime une autre. Moi dans l'histoire je ne serais que la fille d'une nuit…

\- Ecoute Marinette, tu l'aimes depuis toujours. C'est lui que tu as toujours attendue. Alors vas y et fais lui oublier l'autre fille pour qu'il tombe amoureux de toi ! tu l'as entendu toi aussi, il t'a dit que tu étais importante pour lui c'est déjà un bon début !

\- Mais s'il ne tombe pas amoureux de moi… ça me brisera le cœur…

La petite kwami s'approcha de la joue de la jolie brune. Elle essaya de lui apporter le soutien dont elle avait besoin. Depuis trop longtemps elle assistait impuissante au malheur de sa maitresse. Chat Noir et Adrien avaient laissé un grand vide dans le cœur de la jeune fille.

\- Marinette, reprit gentiment Tikki, ça fait quatre ans que je te vois triste. Quatre ans que tu sauves Paris seule… tu ne penses jamais à toi, ce soir tu as l'occasion de passer la plus belle nuit de ta vie dans les bras de l'homme que tu aimes. Alors vas y et soit heureuse… au moins cette nuit.

Tikki avait raison. Si elle n'y allait pas ce soir, peut être que l'occasion ne se représentera jamais. C'était décidé, la jeune femme marcha doucement jusqu'à la chambre d'Adrien. Devant la porte de celle-ci, Marinette hésita une dernière fois avant de taper deux fois. Après quelques secondes les plus longues de sa vie, Adrien ouvrit la porte.

Il l'a regarda. Elle avait la tête basse et les mains jointes au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle était adorable. Sans dire un mot, il s'écarta et la laissa entrer. Elle avait peur et il le savait. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit une de ses mains pour la conduire près du lit. Toujours en silence, il lui leva le menton pour lui faire face. Elle avait des yeux magnifiques. Sentant sa peur et son hésitation, le jeune homme déposa délicatement un baiser sur lèvre. La voyant rougir à ce contact, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle était vraiment mignonne.

Continuant à lui déposer des baisers sur ses lèvres et dans son coup, il sentit le pouls de Marinette s'accélérer. Après ce constat, il se redressa afin de lui faire face. Sa bouche était entrouverte, sa respiration était saccadée, son poing était séré, Marinette avait soit peur, soit elle se retenait.

\- On peut encore s'arrêter princesse… dis tout bas Adrien en lui caressant la joue.

Marinette leva les yeux vers lui. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter. Elle leva ses mains et lui pris le visage pour finalement écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surprit, Adrien compris rapidement le message. Il enveloppa de ses bras la taille de Marinette et approfondit le baisser. Les baisers de la jeune fille étaient de plus en plus sensuels, elle comprit rapidement les rythme. Adrien s'efforça de garder son sang froid afin de ne pas la brusquer mais elle devenait tellement entreprenante et excitante qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Il commença à tirer maladroitement sur la fermeture éclair de la robe de Marinette quand celle-ci ouvra péniblement les boutons de chemise d'Adrien.

Les futurs amants se regardèrent un instant puis Marinette recula d'un pas. Tout en maintenant le regard du beau blond, elle tira délicatement les bretelles de sa robe pour les faire glisser le long de ses bras révélant la poitrine de la jeune femme. La robe glissa alors jusqu'au pied de Marinette. Adrien devenait fou, il ne pensait pas que son ancienne camarade de classe serait aussi sensuelle. Le pire c'est qu'elle ne savait à quel point elle pouvait l'être. Il avala sèchement la salive qu'il avait dans la bouche puis il ôta à son tour sa chemise et son pantalon, révélant ainsi une musculature digne des Photoshops.

Tout en observant l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle, Marinette mordit sa lèvre et replongea son regard dans celui d'Adrien. Il était encore plus beau qu'elle soit imaginée. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et commença à caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu es magnifique. Dit il en ne la quittant pas des yeux. A partir de maintenant, je continue, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter.

\- Alors surtout ... continuez, Marinette dans un souffle.

A ces mots, Adrien fit tomber la jeune styliste sur son lit en pensant à tout ce qu'il a un pouvoir dans ses bras, et il a fallut plus pour que volcan sommeillant en lui n'explose.


	4. Chapitre 4 le retour de chat noir

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'Adrien observait Marinette étendue nue sur son lit. Il examina chaque courbe sans pouvoir leur trouver le moindre défaut. Le souvenir de leur nuit était omniprésent dans son esprit. Il se rappela chaque instant, les gémissements plaintifs de la jeune fille au début de son insertion, les sons de plaisir par la suite, les caresses, les baisers et cette délicatesse qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit avec une autre femme.

Se rallongeant sur le dos, Adrien fixa le plafond en se rappelant l'objectif de son retour à Paris, Ladybug. Comment pouvait-il se laisser encore aller comme ça alors qu'il souhaite reconquérir l'héroïne de la capitale ? Et avec une amie qui plus est. Pourquoi devait-il être aussi con ? Pourtant, malgré un sentiment de regret, il devait admettre que cette nuit n'avait pas été comme les autres. Un sentiment de bien-être se mélangeait à toutes ses pensés. En effet, chaque relation intime qu'il avait eu avait été avec des femmes sans importance ni sentiments. Même s'il ne ressentait pas d'amour envers Marinette, elle n'en restait pas moins une amie fidèle qu'il estimait et respectait beaucoup.

Elle était importante pour lui.

Il fallait bien admettre que partager ce genre de chose avec quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux était tout à fait délicieux. Il pourrait bien en prendre goût et c'était bien ça le problème.

Se levant de son lit discrètement, Adrien prit quelques vêtements et sortit de la chambre en jetant un dernier regard attendrissant à une Marinette encore toute endormie.

XXX

Vers 10h00 du matin Marinette ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle remarqua rapidement qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Sentant une bonne odeur de café, elle décida de se lever et de se diriger vers la cuisine. En entrant dans celle-ci, Marinette fut déçu de s'y retrouver de nouveau seule. Elle remarqua néanmoins sur la table un petit mot à coté d'une tasse.

« _Bonjour Marinette, je suis désolé j'ai du partir tôt car je devais aller voir un vieil ami. Je pense rentrer vers 19h, je t'emmènerai diner si tu n'as rien de prévu alors tiens toi prête ! A ce soir._

 _Adrien._

 _Ps : le café est chaud_ »

Un vieil ami ? Cela pouvait être n'importe qui. Marinette ne pouvait cacher sa déception sur son visage, elle aurait aimé se réveiller auprès de lui après leur première nuit. Buvant son café en vitesse, elle alla ensuite dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Devant le miroir, elle enleva son peignoir et s'observa. Chaque partie de son corps lui refaisait penser aux caresses et aux baisers qu'avait pu lui faire Adrien durant cette nuit. La première sensation avait été effectivement douloureuse mais le reste ne fut que fantastique. Se remémorant le passage des mains d'Adrien en se caressant elle-même, elle se jura que cette fabuleuse nuit ne sera surement pas la dernière.

XXX

L'après midi était arrivé à une vitesse folle et Marinette profita de l'absence de son ami nouvellement installé pour aller faire une petite ronde. Elle appela sa petite kwami et se transforma en Ladybug.

Après quelques minutes sur les toits de Paris, Marinette sentit une aura particulièrement sombre. Sans attendre, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où se situait celle-ci. Restant d'abord en retrait pour observer la scène, elle constata avec effroi que la rue entière était plongée dans un silence de sourd. Les passants étaient figés, plus rien ne bougeait. Ne voyant pas la situation changer au bout de quelques minutes, elle décida d'intervenir. Elle arpenta la rue à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Et après maintes interpellations, tous les regards des passants se tournèrent vers elle. Trouvant la situation légèrement alarmante, Ladybug commença à avoir peur. Mais que se passait-il ?

Un homme sortant de la foule immobile s'approcha d'elle. Il l'a fixa d'abord de son regard jaune avec une pupille étrangement ressemblante à un serpent puis il s'adressa à elle.

\- Hum… je vois que mon pouvoir n'a aucun effet sur vous…

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Ladybug sur ses gardes.

\- Je suis l'enchanteur.

\- L'enchanteur ? mais qu'avez-vous fait à tous ces pauvres gens ?

\- Je les ai hypnotisés. Et ce qui me dérange le plus vois-tu, c'est que ça n'a pas l'air de t'affecter.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? quel est votre but ?

\- Cela ma chère demoiselle ne te regarde pas. Et je te conseil de ne pas te mettre en travers de mon chemin. Je suis en tout cas ravi d'avoir été présenté à la précieuse héroïne de Paris mais je suis désolé je dois partir.

L'homme partit à toute allure et soudain toutes les autres personnes, immobiles jusqu'à lors, le suivirent. La troupe s'arrêta devant le Louvre et après quelques secondes, une émeute se déclencha. Les personnes hypnotisées se ruèrent sur les gardiens et prirent leurs armes. Marinette décida d'agir. Essayant de contenir les hypnotisés, son sang se glaça quand elle vit les citoyens ouvrir le feu. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils étaient nombreux à se faire hypnotiser. Ladybug ne savait pas quoi faire. Essayant de protéger les quelques personnes encore saine d'esprit, elle commença à paniquer. Que devait-elle faire pour arrêter se massacre ?

Mais alors que trois hommes se jetèrent sur elle, un quatrième braqua une arme contre le petit groupe encore conscient derrière elle. Essayant de se débattre contre ses assaillants, le tireur chargea son arme et appuya sur la détente quand tout à coup un bâton surgit de nulle part et modifia la trajectoire de la balle qui alla s'écraser contre le mur. Ladybug ne comprit pas se qu'il venait de se passer jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende :

\- Chat Noir ! Regardez Chat Noir est revenu ! HOURA !

Avait-elle bien entendue ? Cette espèce de crétin de chat était revenue ? Se débarrassant enfin des hommes autour d'elle, elle se redressa et tourna la tête pour apercevoir Chat Noir en train de se battre dans toute sa splendeur. Instinctivement elle courra vers lui mais il l'arrêta.

\- On parlera tout à l'heure ma lady, cria presque Chat Noir, tu dois arrêter l'enchanteur d'abord pendant que j'évite à tous ces gens de s'entretuer !

\- Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire !

\- Tu dois détruire le bracelet en forme de serpent autour du poignet de l'investigateur de toutes ces hypnotisations. Ensuite purifie le serpent qui s'en libère ! comme les papillons. Vite !

Sans attendre Marinette partit à toute hâte vers l'homme qui lui avait parlé un peu plus tôt. Une fois trouvé, elle déclencha son lucky charm et arriva non sans difficultés à capturer le petit serpent. Elle lança alors son miraculus Ladybug et tout redevint normal. Les hypnotisés retrouvèrent leur esprit et les blessés furent emmener à l'hôpital.

Marinette couru vers le hall du musé où elle aperçut Chat Noir devant des policiers. Celui-ci lui indiqua le toit et sans attendre elle s'y précipita.

XXX

Une fois seule face à face sur le toit du Louvre, Chat Noir et Ladybug s'observèrent de longue secondes sans parler. Puis, sans dire un mot Marinette s'approcha doucement vers lui. Pensant se prendre un coup, Chat Noir ferma les yeux et crispa ses lèvres mais au lieu de ça, Ladybug se jeta dans ses bras. Pleurant à chaud de larmes.

D'abord surprit, Chat Noir eu un geste de recul puis compris que sa lady n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui faire mal. Il répondit alors avec ferveur à son étreinte comme pour satisfaire des années d'absences et de manque. Il versa lui aussi une larme et sentant cette petite goutte d'eau sur sa joue, Ladybug se recula pour lui faire face.

\- Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir… dit elle entre deux sanglots. Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Je t'interdis de me refaire ça ! hurla-t-elle presque.

\- Je te promets de ne plus jamais partir ma lady… pardonne moi.

\- De toute façon si tu repars, cette fois je te tue ! dit elle en se renfonçant dans son coup.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacé le temps que les émotions fortes se calment. Ils s'assirent ensuite sur le rebord du mur et Ladybug décida d'entamer la conversation.

\- Comment as-tu su pour le serpent ?

\- J'ai récupéré mon miraculus ce matin et maitre fu m'a dit qu'une nouvelle menace planait, qu'il avait ressentit le miraculus du serpent. Apparemment, il était perdu depuis des années lui aussi.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il en avait après nos miraculus, quel est son but à ton avis ?

\- D'après maitre fu, le serpent était un miraculus interdit qui n'était utilisé que dans de rares occasions. Le détenteur envoi un serpent qui va s'accrocher au poignet de la victime, puis il deviendra un bracelet qui fera la liaison avec l'enchanteur. Cette victime deviendra l'investigateur. Il sera le seul à pouvoir hypnotiser d'autres personnes puisqu'il est directement manipuler par l'enchanteur. Tu suis ?

\- Heu… ouais mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas quel est son objectif.

\- La seule motivation du miraculus du serpent est le luxe. Il fera tout pour avoir ce qu'il y a de plus beau, de plus précieux et de plus rare.

\- Donc l'attaque du Louvre avait pour but de dérober des objets rares. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'il autorise les hypnotisés à se tirer dessus sans scrupules.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas lady on l'attrapera vite, et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal.

« _Commence déjà par ne plus m'en faire toi_ » pensa Marinette.

\- Chat… poursuivit elle tout bas, pourquoi es-tu partit ?

\- Je… je le devais ma lady… je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne peux pas vraiment te l'expliquer, ça compromettrait mon identité. Mais je te jure que je suis de retour et je ne te laisserai plus.

\- Chat … murmura t'elle presque en regardant le vide, pourquoi es-tu revenu ?


	5. Chapitre 5 : nos cœurs balancent

Bonjour tout le monde ! voici un nouveau chapitre ! je suis un peu déçue la dernière fois que j'ai posté je n'ai pas eu de commentaires, alors cette fois n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques :)

je ne sais pas trop encore combien de chapitre cette histoire va avoir mais j'ai déjà des idées pour la suite !

je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

-Chat … murmura t'elle presque en regardant le vide, pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Marinette montait les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à son appartement. Durant tout le chemin du retour, elle se remémorait les récents événements. Le retour d'Adrien (et sa première fois avec lui), le nouveau vilain, l'attaque du musé, le retour de Chat Noir… que d'émotions pour un si petit lapse de temps. Mais à ce moment précis où elle sortit ses clefs de son sac, c'était les deux derniers mots qu'avait dit Chat Noir avant leur séparation qui trottaient dans son esprit.

« Pour toi »

Cette simple réponse qu'il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille avant de s'éclipser, avait eu l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur de Ladybug. C'était tellement ironique. Pendant des années elle avait souffert de l'absence des deux hommes qui lui faisaient battre son cœur, et en quelques jours, ils refaisaient surface tous les deux. A croire que la vie se jouait d'elle. La revoilà donc perdue entre ces deux amours.

18H. Marinette avait encore une heure devant elle pour se préparer à aller diner avec Adrien. Après quelques essayages et une douche, Marinette fut enfin prête. Elle s'était décidée sur une robe rouge assez moulante et un chignon décoiffé.

19H. Très ponctuel, Adrien ouvrit la porte de l'appartement pour y découvrir Marinette penchée en avant, en train de mettre ses chaussures, révélant ainsi sa cambrure parfaitement saillante dans cette robe. Seigneur, pourquoi fallait il qu'il tombe sur cette scène. Marinette était vraiment très belle, trop belle même.

Se grattant la gorge pour annoncer sa présence, Adrien s'avança et fit un baise main à Marinette lorsque celle-ci s'était relevée à son arrivé.

-Tu es magnifique. J'en ai presque perdu mes mots.

-Merci, dit timidement Marinette, alors ta journée c'est bien passée ?

-Je dirais… mouvementée, et toi ?

-Moi aussi quelque chose comme ça.

-Et bien nous y allons ?

Adrien emboita le pas suivit de Marinette.

L'ambiance lors du diner était tendue. Ni Adrien, ni Marinette n'osaient se regarder plus de 3 secondes sans baisser les yeux. Parfois l'un lançait un sujet de conversation pour meubler le temps, quand l'autre recommandait des verres (qui descendaient étrangement vite) et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la fin du diner.

Sur le chemin du retour, Marinette, qui avait bien trop bu, observa Adrien qui marchait légèrement devant elle sans rien dire. Sans était trop pour elle. Pourquoi cette soudaine distance ? Elle avait passé la plus belle nuit de sa vie et le lendemain, elle retrouve un homme encore plus distant que lorsqu'ils n'étaient que de simple ami. Alors elle se mit à ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter au milieu du trottoir, les mains reliées au niveau de la poitrine.

-Adrien ?

L'intéressé se retourna et se stoppa à son tour.

-Oui Marinette ?

-Je… je ne supporte pas ce que nous sommes en train de faire. Avait-elle lancée sans retenue.

-Oh… et que faisons nous qui te déplaise à ce point ?

-Ignorer ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ! peu être que tu t'en fiches, mais pas moi !

Adrien savait… il savait que cette conversation devait finir par arriver. Il l'avait à chaque fois qu'il passait une nuit avec une femme. Ce moment déchirant ou il devait dire à cette femme qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle, que c'était juste une aventure d'une nuit, qu'il ne fallait rien espérer de lui car de toute façon il ne l'aimerait jamais.

Mais là c'était différent, là c'était Marinette. Une amie, une femme qu'il avait vraiment désiré la veille et qu'il désirait encore. Et c'était ça le plus dur. D'habitude il se contentait de dire qu'il en aimait une autre et que la petite aventure devait s'arrêter là car il n'y aurait de toute façon pas de suite à attendre. Mais avec Marinette il ne pouvait pas se permettre ça, elle était bien trop importante pour lui. Alors quoi faire ? Peut être dire la vérité…

-Ecoute Marinette… commença alors Adrien une main dans les cheveux, je redoutais un peu cette conversation à vrai dire. Vois-tu, hier je pense avoir été honnête avec toi en te disant que… j'en aimais une autre. Mais par rapport aux autres filles toi… et bien toi tu es importante pour moi et je ne veux pas te perdre. Alors pardonne moi si je t'ai blessé en me montrant un peu froid, ce n'était pas mon intention. C'est juste que cette situation est inédite pour moi aussi et je ne savais pas trop comment réagir.

De légères larmes ruisselaient sur les joues de Marinette. La nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble n'avait donc rien changé. Le plus beau souvenir qu'elle venait de créer n'était en fait qu'une simple nuit. Elle savait qu'il en aimait une autre, mais elle espérait tellement pouvoir changer la donne. Dommage… elle venait de vivre son rêve, mais effectivement cela resterait bien un rêve.

Devant son silence, Adrien se rapprocha et posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie et vit les larmes.

-Ne pleur pas Marinette, pardonne moi… je ne voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça !

-Tu regrettes ? avait-elle dit tout bas.

-Non… comment le pourrais-je ?

-Car tu en aimes une autre… cette fois Marinette pleurait vraiment.

-Mais toi aussi tu m'as dit que tu en aimais un autre ? nous étions d'accord non ?

-Mais quel abrutit ! hurla Marinette en reculant d'un pas. Comment fais-tu pour ne pas comprendre que c'est TOI que j'aime depuis toujours ! comment peux-tu croire que je pourrais m'abandonner à tes bras si je ne t'aimais pas alors que ça fait des années que je suis vierge ! il faut vraiment être un idiot pour croire que j'aurai pu perdre ma virginité avec n'importe qui, même un ami que je n'ai pas vu depuis quatre ans.

Adrien était sous le choc, s'attendant à tout sauf à cette révélation. Il voyait son amie devant lui, pleurant à chaud de larmes, et il était désemparé.

-Je… je… Marinette je ne sais pas quoi te dire… je ne pensais pas…

-Et bien ne dit rien ! se redressant et calmant ses pleurs, Marinette leva la tête et regarda Adrien dans les yeux. Adrien, sache que je t'ai aimé depuis le premier jour, je t'ai aimé désespérément depuis toutes ses années. J'étais maladroite et timide, me jugeant pas assez bien, je n'ai jamais osé me confesser. Hier… je me suis laissée tenter parce que j'en rêvait depuis trop longtemps. Je me suis dit que « il m'aimera peut être après ça ». Mais je comprends que c'est inutile. Alors maintenant ça suffit… Je décide qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui je vais tourner la page et que mes larmes ne couleront plus pour toi. J'ai bien trop souffert à t'attendre… mon cœur ne pourra pas supporter d'autres épreuves en sachant que c'est sans espoir. Alors je dis adieu à mon premier amour… saches que tu restes mon ami malgré tout. Après tout je ne peux en vouloir qu'à moi-même. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec cette femme. Adieu Adrien…

Marinette partit en courant. Les yeux se noyant dans les larmes. Quelques centaines de mètres après sa fuite, elle se replia dans une petite ruelle et s'abrita des regards. Sa petite kwami, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, sortit de son petit sac et regarda tristement Marinette pleurer.

-Marinette… ne pleure plus...

-Tikki, qu'est ce que j'ai fait…. Pourquoi j'ai couché avec lui ?

-Tu en avais envie Marinette depuis toujours…

-Comme tu dis Tikki, je me suis rattachée à un vieux fantasme inassouvi. Tu sais depuis tout à l'heure je pense à Chat Noir et à ce qu'il m'a dit. Finalement je crois que ma tête ressentait le besoin d'assouvir ce manque envers Adrien mais mon cœur lui est complètement chamboulé depuis le retour de Chat Noir. Ragh je ne sais pas ou j'en suis, l'amour est si compliqué !

-C'est normal que tu sois chamboulée après ce qu'il vient de se passer aujourd'hui. On pourrait dire que les sentiments envers Adrien sont apparus lors votre rencontre et se sont estompés petit à petit alors que ceux envers Chat Noir n'on fait qu'évoluer au fils des années. Et puis tu as grandi Marinette, on change en grandissant.

-Oui mais il n'empêche que c'est compliqué de savoir aimer…

-Tu devrais appeler Chat Noir et lui avouer tout ca ! fais moi confiance Marinette lui au moins saura quoi faire.

-Tu as peut être raison et puis, ça me fera du bien de le voir, Tikki transforme moi !

De son côté, il fallut quelques secondes à Adrien, encore sous le choc, pour se lancer à sa poursuite. Mais rien. Marinette avait disparue. Adrien s'adossa donc à un mur, réfléchissant à ce que Marinette venait de lui dire. S'était vraiment énorme… comment avait-il pu ne jamais rien remarquer ? L'homme dont elle parlait c'était lui ? Mais quel crétin ! Qu'avait il fait ?

BIP BIP

Tiens un message de son bipper réservé à Ladybug.

Ladybug : SOS urgent.

Les SOS urgent de sa lady, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu. Il devra remettre la situation avec Marinette à plus tard, pour le moment il devait aller aider Ladybug. Ni une ni deux, Adrien se transforma en Chat Noir et s'envola à la rencontre de l'héroïne de Paris.

Quelques rues plus loin, Chat Noir arriva sur le toit de l'immeuble indiqué par son GPS. En regardant autour de lui, il ne vit aucun danger apparemment. Il chercha alors sa partenaire et l'appela.

-Ma lady ?

-Je suis la Chat Noir… répondit Ladybug en sortant de sa cachette.

-Tout va bien ? j'ai reçu un appel urgent.

Devant le silence de la jeune femme, Chat Noir s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et s'aperçut que quelques larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Prenant une mine sévère, il allait débuter une phrase quand Ladybug se jeta dans ses bras. Elle le sera fort et dans un dernier sanglot, elle fondue en larmes.

-Mais ma lady que se passe-t-il ?

-Je veux juste… rester comme ça un instant…

Devant la détresse apparente de sa lady, Chat Noir l'enveloppa de ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant « calme toi je suis la… ». Quelques instants après, Ladybug desserra son étreinte et s'écarta légèrement. Elle s'essuya les joues et replongea son regard dans celui de son chaton. Il était la, lui qui avait toujours revendiqué son amour pour elle, était la ce soir. « Je suis revenu pour toi » ces mots résonnaient encore dans la tête de Ladybug et inconsciemment, elle prit le visage de Chat Noir dans ses mains et amena ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes.

Chat Noir ne comprit pas tout de suite et se laissa faire de peur de blesser se lady. Mais voyant que Ladybug cherchait à approfondir le baiser, il y répondit à son tour et ramena une nouvelle fois la jeune femme dans ses bras. Ce ne fut pas un baiser passionné mais un baiser plutôt doux et réconfortant. Après quelques secondes, Ladybug recula sans sortir de l'étreinte de son camarade.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer un peu ce qu'il se passe ma lady ? non pas que la situation ne soit pas agréable, au contraire, mais j'aimerai comprendre l'origine de ces larmes et ce soudain rapprochement.

-Je suis déboussolée chaton… A vrai dire, je viens de me faire rejeter par un homme que j'aime depuis des années, et au lieu de fuir dans ma chambre à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, j'ai voulu te voir. Puis quand je t'ai vu arriver, tout c'est éclairer dans ma tête et j'ai eu comme une révélation.

-Ah oui ? et de quel ordre ? parce que savoir que tu viens de m'embrasser alors que tu m'avoues en aimer un autre ce n'est pas très romantique…

-Je sais mais… je pense que ton départ m'a fait comprendre à quel point tu étais important dans ma vie et à quel point tu m'as manqué. J'avoue ne pas trop comprendre encore ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête mais je peux t'assurer que ce qu'il vient de se passer est sincère. J'ai des sentiments pour toi. Et même avant ton départ je les avais mais je refusais de l'avouer car il y avait cet autre homme qui me bloquait l'accès à ces sentiments, et aujourd'hui en tirant un trait sur lui je dégage toutes les barrières qui m'empêchaient de t'aimer.

-Je… je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre ma lady… tout ça n'a pas l'air encore très clair dans ta tête et dans ton cœur. Répondit Chat Noir en reculant d'avantage.

-Chaton… je suis désolée… lui et toi vous êtes les seuls à avoir capturé mon cœur et aujourd'hui je veux tirer un trait sur cet homme et… si tu le veux bien… me consacrer qu'à toi…

-Si je le veux bien ? j'attends ça depuis toujours ! mais j'avoue être perplexe… qui me dit que tu ne retourneras vers lui si un jour ce mec décide soudainement de revenir vers toi ?

-Te dire que je ne ressentirais plus jamais rien pour lui serais mentir chaton, il a occupé une grande place dans ma vie pendant longtemps… mais c'est en toi que je veux me dévouer et avoir confiance maintenant.

-Tu es sure de ton choix, car avec moi il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible.

-A toi de me donner envie de rester mon chaton, dit elle sur un ton taquin, non plus sérieusement, oui j'en suis sure !

-Un chat sait se rendre irrésistible ma lady ! et je compte bien te garder entre mes griffes !

A ces mots, Chat Noir attira Ladybug vers lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle répondit vivement à son baiser et s'agrippa le plus possible à lui. Entre deux baisers, Chat Noir recula et lança à Ladybug :

-Au fait, étant donné que dans peu de temps on se révèlera nos identités, car même si tes lèvres ont un gout exquis, de simples baisers ne me satisferont plus, et nous savons tous les deux que nos costumes ne se retirent pas sans se detransformer.

-Espèce de vicieux pervers de chat !

-Miaou ! ria Chat Noir, plus sérieusement, ce jour là je veux que tu me révèles qui est cet homme. Car je dois te dire que je suis très possessif et que si je le vois être trop proche de toi, je ne serais plus le gentil chat de Paris, mais une vrai panthère noire aux griffes acérées.

-Message reçu mon chaton !

-Bien, maintenant reprenons la ou nous en étions.

Et sur ces mots, ils reprirent leur baiser passionné. Et même si à cet instant Chat Noir vivait un réel bonheur, dans un petit coin de sa tête une pensée alla vers une Marinette qu'il croyait seule dans son appartement et malheureuse. Pourquoi devait-il penser à une autre fille dans un moment pareil ? Il répondrait à cette question plus tard.


	6. Chapitre 6 entre amour désir et jalousie

Bonjour à tous ! me revoilà pour la suite de cette histoire avec un nouveau chapitre, certes pas très long, mais qui sera je pense le prélude du dernier chapitre.

Je vous remercie pour vos derniers commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est motivant pour écrire la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : entre amour, désir et jalousie

Allongé sur son lit, les mains derrières la tête, Adrien regardait le plafond depuis une bonne demi-heure. Par moment, il pensait à sa naissante relation avec Ladybug, et à d'autres, il se remémorait les récents événements avec Marinette. Le dimanche après avoir quitté Ladybug, il était rentré à l'appartement sans voir la jeune femme. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas cherché à aller à sa rencontre, pensant qu'elle préférerait surement rester seule. Le lundi lorsqu'il était passé prendre des documents à l'entreprise Agreste, il avait pu la voir à sa table de dessein, mais n'avait pas osé aller lui parler en présence des autres employés. Durant la soirée qui avait suivit, Marinette n'était pas à son appartement. Il l'avait entendu rentrer quelques minutes après être lui-même revenu de son entrevu avec Ladybug.

Nous étions à présent mardi soir, et toujours allongé sur son lit, Adrien ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il se sentait triste et bête, puis en même temps il ressentait une joie infinie d'avoir enfin sa lady acceptant ses sentiments.

Lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, il sortit de sa réflexion et se leva de son lit pour aller ouvrir. Marinette se tenait la, devant lui. Malgré une gène apparente de la part de Marinette, Adrien se sentit un peu frustré que ce soit elle qui soit venue à sa rencontre en premier.

\- Heu pardon… je ne voulais pas déranger… dit doucement Marinette.

\- Tu ne me dérange pas du tout, avait répondu rapidement Adrien, tu es chez toi après tout donc…

\- Justement je… j'ai vu sur la commode que tu regardais les petites annonces. Je voulais simplement te dire que tu ne devais pas te sentir obligé de partir. Tout est de ma faute… je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai dit et pour le comportement que j'ai eu.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser Marinette…

\- Si ! je veux dire… c'est moi qui avait pris la décision de passer la nuit avec toi en sachant que tu en aimais une autre. Je me suis fait un film mais toi tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

\- J'aurais du comprendre bien avant que tu faisais référence à moi. Si je l'avais su ou compris avant…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… je n'ai jamais osé te dire que j'étais amoureuse de toi. D'ailleurs je m'excuse aussi pour la façon dont je t'ai envoyé ça à la figure. J'avais imaginé au moins une centaine de scénarios mais jamais aucun comme celui la.

Marinette baissa la tête, et se tourna, s'apprêtant à retourner à sa chambre. Mais avant de partir, elle dit une dernière chose :

\- En tout cas, sache que je ne te mets pas à la porte, que tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux. Après tout, tu es et resteras mon ami.

Prenant cette fois la direction de sa chambre, Adrien la r attrapa et l'enveloppa de ses bras, collant ainsi son torse à son dos.

\- Je suis tellement désolé… je te promets d'être le meilleur ami que tu mérite. Je te promets d'être la à tout moment quand tu auras besoin de moi. Tu es tellement formidable Marinette, je regrette par moment d'en aimer une autre que toi car t'avoir comme femme doit être la chose que chaque homme devrait souhaiter.

Une larme, puis une deuxième, comment dire adieu à un amour si profond avec ce genre de paroles ? Voulant être gentil, il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point cela pouvait faire mal… Sentant le souffle d'Adrien dans sa nuque, elle posa ses mains sur les bras du jeune homme et se dégagea de son étreinte délicatement.

Un simple « merci » sortit de sa bouche et d'une dernière caresse sur la joue d'Adrien, Marinette repartie à sa chambre.

* * *

21H. l'heure qu'ils avaient convenu pour ce rejoindre tous les soirs. Sur le toit du Louvre, abrités des regards par quelques cheminés, Ladybug et Chat Noir regardaient les étoiles allongés sur le sol entrelacés.

\- Tu sais chaton, j'aimerai apprendre plus de choses sur toi avant qu'on se révèle nos identités.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ma lady ?

Ladybug se redressa et sembla réfléchir.

\- Tu préfères les choses sucrées ou salées ?

\- Que c'est original comme question ! plaisanta Chat Noir. Le sucré ! je raffole de pâtisseries ! et toi ?

\- Moi aussi, rigola la jeune héroïne.

\- Tu as beaucoup d'amis ? je veux dire, les amis sont importants pour toi ?

\- Oui, j'ai quelques copines et copains mais j'ai vraiment une meilleure amie, qui est fidèle et parfaite. Elle vient de se marier avec l'un de mes amis aussi. Et j'ai… un autre ami ou… meilleur ami.

\- Ne me dit pas que c'est l'autre homme ?

\- Si…

\- Ah… c'est embêtant. Pour moi. Je vais avoir du mal à le voir régulièrement près de toi.

\- Je sais.

Chat Noir se redressa à son tour.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma lady, je saurai me tenir !

\- J'attends de voir ça ! et toi ? tu as des amis importants à tes yeux ?

\- J'en ai peu, mais ceux que j'ai sont suffisants à mes yeux et sont géniaux.

Ladybug sourit, elle s'imaginait déjà avec son chaton se baladant main dans la main dans les rues de Paris. Cette idée donna d'ailleurs une idée de question à la jeune femme.

\- Dis-moi chaton, comment m'imagines-tu dans la vie de tous les jours ?

\- Question intéressante ! comment je te vois ? et bien… brune avec des yeux bleus magnifiques, courageuse et loyale, attendrissante et joyeuse, belle et épanouie, je sens en toi une femme accomplie mais qui manque de confiance en elle, qui ne voit pas le potentiel qui règne en elle et qui ne sait pas encore à quel point… je t'aime.

Ladybug resta un moment hébétée face à la déclaration de son compagnon. Il l'avait tellement bien cerné. Il la connaissait si bien… et puis… il venir de dire qu'il l'aimait. Elle s'approcha alors de lui et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Chat Noir. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, de petites larmes perlèrent sur ses joues. Elle se recula doucement et observa son chaton avant de dire :

\- Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse de t'avoir dans ma vie. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime moi aussi et je te promets de bientôt me révéler à toi.

\- Prends le temps qu'il te faudra, enfin, pas trop quand même ! j'ai tellement hâte de sentir ta peau contre moi.

A ces mots, Ladybug embrassa de nouveau son chat et ils finirent cette soirée sur cette note de tendresse.

* * *

Le lendemain, à l'entreprise Agreste, Marinette repensait à sa soirée avec son chaton. Elle était tellement contente qu'il soit revenu et qu'il soit à présent plus que de simple partenaire. Mais une ombre trônait au milieu de son cœur, Adrien. Si seulement elle pouvait lui commander de ne plus battre en sa présence où à sa simple pensé. Meilleurs amis ? Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Il fallait bien qu'elle y arrive pourtant, car bientôt Chat Noir saurait tout.

Reprenant le cours de ses pensés après s'être piqué le doigt avec une aiguille, elle entendit frapper à la porte. Une jeune femme blonde entra suivie d'Adrien.

\- Bonjour Marinette, fit Joanna, on te dérange pas ?

\- Heu… non pas du tout ! répondit-elle en regardant Joanna puis Adrien.

\- Voilà, c'est pour la soirée de gala qui à lieu ce week-end, Adrien et Paul ont des retouches à faire sur leurs ensembles. Vu que tu as travaillé avec Paul il y a une semaine tu as toutes ses mensurations mais Adrien, ça fait longtemps que tu n'avais pas travailler avec donc je lui ai demandé de venir.

\- Je vois… et Charlène ne peut pas s'en occuper ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Adrien, je dois finir cet ensemble.

\- Charlène est malade aujourd'hui. Ça te pose un problème Marinette ? Je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir de bosser avec ton ami d'enfance.

\- Non ! Non c'est… parfait… je vais m'en occuper.

\- Parfait je vous laisse ! A plus !

Joanna sortit et laissa derrière elle une ambiance pesante. Adrien commença à se dévêtir et, commençant à rougir, Marinette se tourna vers sa table de travail. Non déçu de son petit effet sur la jeune fille, Adrien se mit à sourire.

\- Ne soit pas gênée Marinette. Tu m'as déjà vu comme ça.

\- Oui justement !

Sans dire un mot de plus, elle prit son mètre et s'atterra à prendre les mesures d'Adrien. Le rouge s'empara des joues de Marinette et on ne pouvait pas dire que le jeune homme restait insensible aux petits doigts qui effleuraient sa peau. Son pouls s'accéléra et il dû fermer les yeux pour garder toute sa concentration active. Il devait l'avouer, cette fille lui faisait de l'effet, peut être même autant que sa nouvelle compagne Ladybug. S'il n'avait pas cette fidélité sans faille pour sa lady, il prendrait surement son amie sur le bureau, sans hésiter.

\- Je pense que le plus gêné de nous deux ce n'était pas moi. Rit Marinette constatant l'état d'Adrien.

\- Avec des petites mains baladeuses me caressant tout le corps c'est difficile de ne rien ressentir.

\- Ce doit être assez handicapant avec tes autres stylistes.

\- C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive…

\- Je vois…

Adrien se rhabilla rapidement pour retrouver une quelconque constance. Il se retourna pour faire face à Marinette qui était déjà retournée à sa table de travail. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et osa lui demander :

\- Tu veux que je nous commande thaïlandais pour ce soir ? je peux aussi aller chercher un film ?

\- Je suis désolée mais je mange chez mes parents ce soir et, je vais sans doute rentrer tard après.

\- Tu sors ?

\- Oui.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Un copain… mon copain.

\- Hein ?! heu… ok d'accord, fit Adrien stupéfait. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un copain.

\- C'est très récent.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Après avoir compris que je ne n'avais plus rien à attendre de toi.

\- Je vois… ton deuil fut rapide apparemment.

\- J'ai simplement donné une chance à un homme qui m'aimait depuis toujours et pour qui j'avais aussi une réelle affection. Pourquoi ? Ca te pose un problème ?

\- Non ! non non c'est bien, c'est… super.

\- Désolé pour ce soir, on remet ça si tu veux.

\- Oui. Ok alors à demain.

\- Salut !

Adrien sortit précipitamment de la salle ressentant comme de la colère. Pleins de questions lui venaient. Mais qui était ce mec ? Avaient-ils déjà couché ensemble ? N'était-il finalement plus le seul dans son cœur ?

Pourquoi avait-il toutes ces questions en tête ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas juste heureux pour elle ? Pourquoi devait-il être… jaloux ?


	7. Chapitre 7 : Hésitation

Bonjour à tous, voici je pense l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :^)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Hésitation

Depuis ce jour où Marinette avait pris les mensurations d'Adrien, le jeune homme était totalement perdu. Ses collègues le voyaient souvent dans la lune, à marcher la tête basse, le voyant parfois errer dans les couloirs sans avoir vraiment de destinations. Finalement si, il vagabondait presque toujours autour du bureau de Marinette.

Loin de se douter que ses collègues l'observaient, Adrien lui, essayait de comprendre les sentiments naissants qu'il éprouvait envers l'une de ses plus vieilles amies. Il aimait sa lady, ce point était irréfutable, mais pouvait-il en aimer une autre ? Ou du moins aimer différemment ? Car si dans sa tête il était clair qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour les deux, il ne savait pas si son cœur battait de la même façon pour chacune d'elle. Ladybug était son amour de toujours, la personne pour qui il pouvait donner sa vie sans réfléchir, celle qui avait accaparé tout son être pendant des années sans jamais répondre à ses sentiments jusqu'à maintenant.

Mais alors que sa frustration avait enfin été assouvie, son cœur lui rejouait un tour lorsque Marinette réapparue dans sa vie. Ce joli bourgeon qui après des années sans s'être vu, était devenu une magnifique fleur. Elle s'était offerte à lui car il était le seul qu'elle attendait. Elle lui avait donné toute sa confiance, s'était dévouée toutes ses années à attendre que son amour soit partagé. Elle était si gentille, si aimante, que c'était dur d'imaginer la perdre pour toujours en la laissant aller dans les bras d'un autre. Cette simple idée était insupportable. Il voulait la protéger, la sentir dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point il était désolé et qu'il souhaiterait tout recommencer. Mais il y avait Ladybug… et après tant d'années d'attente, il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Que devait-il faire !?

Essayant vainement de répondre à cette question, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était rentré dans le bureau de Marinette. Puis, prenant conscience de la situation, il se mit à réfléchir rapidement pour trouver une solution ou du moins, pour trouver au moins quelque chose à dire devant Marinette, qui l'observait le crayon en bouche.

\- Marinette ! Bonjour ! Je heu… je passais par la et… je me demandais si, réfléchissant dix secondes à ce qu'il pouvait dire, une idée lui vint soudainement, oui voilà ! Je venais pour savoir si tu voulais qu'on remette notre soirée télé à ce soir ? Tu es disponible ?

Marinette l'observa quelques instants se demandant si cette idée était bonne. Pesant le pour et le contre dans sa tête, elle se résigna à accepter d'essayer d'être de nouveau des amis sans ambigüités. Après tout, il fallait bien passer à autre chose.

\- Ça serait avec plaisir. Dit Marinette avec un joli sourire, tu veux que je ramène quelque chose ?

Adrien fit un grand sourire, même si pour l'instant tout n'était pas clair dans son cœur et dans sa tête, il était heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle.

\- Je m'occupe de tout ! 20h ça te va ?

\- Parfait ! A tout à l'heure alors, il faut que je me remette à bosser car si mon patron me voit discuter au lieu de travailler, je vais me faire passer un savon !

\- Ton patron est très content de toi ne t'inquiète pas ! Finalisa Adrien dans un petit rire.

* * *

Le soir venu, Adrien n'avait pas fait les choses à moitiés. Il avait préparé quelques assiettes avec plusieurs saveurs différentes. Il avait servit du vin et avait choisit trois films pour que Marinette puisse donner son avis. Lorsque celle-ci sortit de sa chambre, le cœur d'Adrien fit un bond. Elle était vêtue d'un simple short en jean et portait un petit haut rouge. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en couette et, sans être trop maquillé, son visage était juste magnifique. Il allait devoir faire preuve de concentration s'il ne voulait pas faire de fausses notes ce soir.

\- Wahou, pour une soirée télé tu t'es surpassé, je serai venue t'aider si j'avais su.

\- Je t'avais dit que je m'occuperais de tout, je voulais profiter de cette soirée pour te remercier.

\- Me remercier ?

\- Oui, pour me loger et pour… être une amie aussi géniale.

Marinette se mit à rougir légèrement et regarda Adrien en souriant.

\- Je t'en prie, je suis contente qu'on puisse faire ce genre de soirée en « amis ».

\- Moi aussi. Viens assied toi.

Les premières minutes furent un peu tendues, puis au fils des verres de vins, l'ambiance se détendit. Les minutes devenaient des heures. Le premier film passa puis les discussions reprirent, si bien que la soirée passa extrêmement vite. Les deux amis devenaient de plus en plus éméchés et leur retenu envers LA conversation s'envolait petit à petit.

\- Alors, si je te demande avec quelle héroïne tu coucherais tu dirais qui ? demanda en rigolant Marinette.

\- Sans hésitation Ladybug ! répondit d'une traite Adrien.

\- Ladybug ? s'étouffa presque Marinette par surprise, pourquoi ? il y a quand même plus sexy ! regarde Wonder Woman !

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre tu es une fille ! Ladybug c'est l'emblème du désir pour moi ! Elle est tellement canon dans sa tenue moulante. Ses yeux sont si hypnotisant et elle est si féerique que j'en deviens malade. Non pour moi Ladybug est carrément mieux ! Et toi ?

 _« Si seulement tu m'avais choisis moi, tu ne serais pas déçu…_ » S'était dit Marinette.

\- Moi, hum… il faut dire qu'il y a plus de héros que d'héroïnes alors c'est un peu plus compliqué… Thor n'est pas mal mais un peu trop réservé et musclé pour moi alors je vais dire Chat Noir !

\- Chat Noir ? comment peux-tu le comparer à Thor ?

\- J'ai un faible pour les hommes aux cheveux blond.

\- Ça je sais, fit Adrien avec une moue irrésistible pour Marinette, et donc Chat Noir ? pourquoi lui ?

\- Il est plus mystérieux et vraiment beau. Tellement plus… félin tu vois ? j'imagine qu'une nuit avec lui doit être beaucoup plus torride qu'avec Thor !

\- T'imagine bien… dit doucement Adrien avec un sourire éclatant. Enfin bref, on devrait ralentir sur le vin on dit vraiment n'importe quoi !

\- Tu as raison, j'ai la tête qui tourne…

Marinette s'affala au fond du canapé et Adrien se mit sur le coté près d'elle, en posant sa tête dans le creux de sa main, accoudée au dossier du canapé. Trop éméché pour penser ou pour réfléchir, il aborda le sujet épineux.

\- Alors… comment ça se passe avec ton mec ?

\- Bien on avance tranquillement, et toi ?

\- Bien aussi.

\- Super.

Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, il y eut un long moment de solitude. Après quelques instants, Adrien reprit la parole.

\- Marinette, penses-tu que l'on puisse aimer deux personnes à la fois ?

\- Je pense être la preuve vivante que ça existe… dit-elle en rigolant. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien je me demandais c'est tout.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu tombes amoureux de moi ? Ca serait vraiment ironique !

Marinette commença à partir dans un fou rire nerveux que rejoignit vite Adrien. Les deux se regardèrent en rigolant, les joues et les yeux rouges. Après quelques minutes, ils se calmèrent. Reprenant doucement son souffle, Adrien reprit la parole en premier.

\- Je suis vraiment content pour toi Marinette si tu es heureuse avec cet homme. Tu le mérites.

\- Ça serait tellement bien que lui et toi soyez la même personne, se dit-elle à elle-même.

\- Qu'as-tu dit ?

\- Non rien, merci en tout cas, toi aussi tu mérites une femme parfaite ! Sur ce, je pense qu'il est grand temps que l'on aille au lit, sinon je risque de ne pas me lever demain.

\- Tu as raison.

Les deux amis se levèrent difficilement. Voulant faire la bise à Adrien pour lui dire au revoir, Marinette tituba et se raccrocha à Adrien qui la rattrapa.

\- Merci, j'ai failli me retrouver au sol. Aller bonne nuit !

Voulant s'approcher pour lui faire la bise, Adrien la serra dans ses bras et se retrouva avec la tête enfouie dans le cou de la jeune femme. Humant son parfum, Adrien se surprit à sentir le pouls de la jeune femme s'accélérer. Marinette elle, n'ayant pas les idées claires, ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation mais la savourait sans le vouloir. Elle se sentit comme dans un rêve. Le souvenir des bras d'Adrien autour d'elle était tellement jouissif. Après quelques secondes dans cette position, Adrien, toujours la tête enfouie, s'exprima de nouveau.

\- Tu es si parfaite, si ce mec te fait du mal je lui briserai la nuque.

\- Adrien tu devrais peut être…

\- Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas aimer que toi, continua Adrien en lui coupant la parole.

\- Adrien… essaya vainement Marinette.

\- Bonne nuit ma princesse.

Adrien recula sa tête et lui fit une bise sur la joue, puis doucement, se perdant dans son regard envoutant, il joignit ses lèvres à celles de Marinette qui y répondit instantanément, ne pouvant plus mentalement lutter, certainement à cause de l'alcool ou peut être simplement parce qu'elle le voulait.

Le baiser s'intensifia, si bien qu'Adrien fit tomber Marinette sur le canapé, lui par-dessus, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. C'est seulement au bout de quelques secondes que la jeune femme reprit ses esprits et pensa à Chat Noir. D'un coup, elle repoussa Adrien qui reprit également le cours de ses pensées. Après un échange de regards accusateurs, Marinette poussa Adrien et se leva en hâte. Comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer, le jeune homme ne bougea pas du canapé, fixant le sol. Marinette elle, se tenait la bouche et s'accrocha à une chaise pour ne pas tomber. Sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée, elle fila jusqu'à sa chambre, entrainant le jeune homme à faire de même.

La nuit risquait d'être longue.

* * *

Le lendemain fut une journée très longue. L'un comme l'autre cherchait à s'éviter. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Mais lorsque le soir venu, Adrien découvrit un mot de Marinette sur la cuisine, lui expliquant que leur amitié était impossible et qu'il valait mieux pour tous les deux, et pour leur relation respective, qu'Adrien déménage. Le jeune homme se sentit triste et en colère. S'il n'agissait pas il allait perdre Marinette, et définitivement il ne concevait pas cette option.

Malgré tout il ne pouvait pas abuser de l'hospitalité de son amie, il décida donc de faire ses valises et de partir à l'hôtel. Derrière sa porte de chambre, Marinette entendit son départ et fondit en larmes. Adrien était définitivement partit, elle pouvait maintenant faire son deuil.

Mais elle avait oublié un détail, ils travaillaient ensemble, et ce week-end il y avait en plus le gala de l'entreprise, quelle poisse.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, après avoir passé la journée à ignorer Adrien qui essayait vainement de lui parler, elle avait rendez vous avec son chaton. Elle avait hâte de se changer les idées et d'oublier une fois pour toute cette histoire. Arrivant quelques instants après lui, ils échangèrent quelques tendresses avant de faire un petit récapitulatif de leur journée. Chat Noir expliqua qu'à son boulot l'ambiance était un peu tendue avec une de ses employés et Ladybug expliqua qu'il en était de même pour elle.

\- En plus l'entreprise organise une soirée ce week-end et je serai obligée d'y aller.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on peut faire ma lady ?

\- Non mais toutes propositions alléchantes sont les bienvenues.

\- Que dirais-tu qu'après ta soirée on se retrouve tous les deux ? Mais cette fois… pas ici. J'aimerais que cette fois… nous nous retrouvions dans un endroit plus… intime. J'aimerais vraiment savoir qui tu es, faire un pas en avant dans notre relation. Rester comme ça me frustre et j'aimerais tourner la page avec… avec ma vie d'avant.

\- Je ne savais pas que ça te gênait à ce point.

\- C'est juste que… en ce moment c'est compliqué et j'aurais vraiment besoin de te voir dans ma vie quotidienne.

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Hein ? tu es sûr ? je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse aussi rapide.

\- Oui j'en suis sûr, moi aussi je veux avancer avec toi chaton !

\- Alors je prépare ça pour demain soir ?

\- Oui ! j'ai hâte.

* * *

En rentrant chez elle, Marinette découvrit l'appartement vide. Plus aucunes traces d'Adrien. Mais en allant à sa chambre, elle s'aperçut que l'ordinateur du jeune homme était sur la table basse du salon. Elle prit alors son téléphone et lui envoya un message.

« _Bonsoir Adrien, j'espère que tu as réussi à trouver un hôtel aussi précipitamment. Je suis désolée de cette situation mais je pense que c'était la meilleure solution. Ps : tu as oublié ton ordinateur portable, demain c'est samedi donc la boite sera fermée. Veux-tu que je te le ramène demain au gala ? Bonne soirée. – Marinette._ »

Quelques secondes après, Marinette reçu la réponse.

« _Bonsoir Marinette, ne t'inquiète pas je loge au plazza garden. J'espère juste qu'avec le temps on réussira à trouver un équilibre et qu'on restera amis. Oui tu peux me l'apporter demain. Merci bonne soirée à toi aussi. – Adrien_ »

Marinette regarda dans son application GPS ou était le plazza et il se trouvait à deux rues de chez ses parents où elle irait demain matin.

« _Je peux te l'apporter à ton hôtel, je passe chez mes parents demain matin et c'est juste à côté, ça sera plus pratique qu'au gala. Qu'en penses-tu ? – Marinette_ »

Et après quelques minutes.

« _Seulement si cela ne te dérange pas. Je suis à la chambre 309. Passe quand tu veux. – Adrien_ »

« _Très bien à demain. – Marinette._ »

Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment. Elle voulait juste lui rendre son ordinateur, voilà juste ça. Il n'y avait pas de quoi stresser. Si ?

* * *

Le lendemain, après avoir vu ses parents, Marinette se dirigea vers l'hôtel d'Adrien. Une fois devant, elle inspira un bon coup et entra. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était devant sa chambre, elle toqua à la porte fermement et attendit. C'est seulement après quelques secondes qu'Adrien lui ouvrit, très légèrement vêtue, « _ciel qu'il était beau…_ »

\- Ah Marinette ! Bonjour, je suis désolé je sors de ma douche, je t'en prie entre, j'arrive dans une seconde.

Marinette n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il s'était déjà renfermé dans la salle de bain. Elle entra et regarda autour d'elle. La chambre était somptueuse. Le lit était immense et la décoration était sobre mais était faite avec goût. On s'y sentait bien. Des bouquets de roses trônaient un peu partout dans la pièce, cela donnait un aspect très romantique. Une petite boite enveloppée d'un nœud rouge était disposée sur la table de nuit. Un cadeau pour sa compagne sans doute.

Adrien sortit de la salle de bain habillé. Il s'approcha de Marinette et lui proposa quelque chose à boire mais celle-ci refusa.

\- Je suis désolée Adrien mais j'ai encore pleins de choses à faire avant ce soir je dois me dépêcher. Merci quand même.

\- Très bien à ce soir alors.

\- Oui à tout à l'heure.

Et elle partit sans se retourner. Elle avait fait son choix, il n'était plus question de faire une sortie de route. Il valait mieux fuir cette chambre envoutante pour ne commettre aucune imprudence. C'était mieux ainsi. Elle devait maintenant se hâter pour finir sa robe pour ce soir, après tout, elle allait rencontrer Chat Noir.

* * *

Dans les locaux du grand palais, là où se déroulait le gala Agreste, Adrien avait hâte que la soirée se termine. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps que quelques heures pouvaient paraitre bien peu, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi proche, il allait enfin rencontrer Ladybug. Désirant se rendre aux toilettes avant que la cérémonie commence, il fut accosté par un investisseur pendant plusieurs minutes devant les toilettes des filles. Lorsqu'il réussi à prendre congé, il entendit ses collègues discuter derrière la porte. Instinctivement, il écouta.

\- Mon dieu Marinette tu es superbe ! s'exclama Joanna, tu as fait fort ce soir ! Il ne va pas être déçu crois moi !

\- Arrête un peu Jo de l'embarrasser ! enchaina Charlène. Tu es très belle Marinette.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était ce soir que vous aviez décidé de passer à l'acte tu aurais pu nous le dire.

\- Mais tu vas t'arrêter un peu Joanna !

\- C'est bon Charlène ça me dérange pas, répondit gentiment Marinette. J'ai pris ma décision et je vais enfin démarrer une nouvelle vie après cette fête ! J'ai juste hâte qu'elle se termine.

\- Pauvre Adrien, minauda Joanna, il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate, il est bien bête de ne pas t'avoir choisit.

Si seulement elle savait à quel point il était au courant de sa pauvre situation…

\- C'est comme ça, termina Marinette, il a prit sa décision et j'ai pris la mienne. Il faudra s'habitué au fait qu'Adrien c'est fini ! Bon il faut qu'on y aille ça va bientôt commencer !

En entendant les filles arriver, Adrien se hâta de se loger chez les garçons. Alors comme ça, ce soir Marinette allait conclure avec son mystérieux copain. Une boule au ventre se fit ressentir par le jeune homme. Marinette allait connaitre un autre homme ce soir. Adrien se frappa intérieurement, il ne devait plus penser à ça. Il avait choisit Ladybug et c'était très bien comme ça.

Vers 22h, alors que la fête battait son plein, le père d'Adrien monta sur l'estrade et réclama le silence.

\- Mes chers amis, collègues et autres invités, je suis très heureux de vous accueillir à cette fête. J'ai ce soir le très grand plaisir de faire une annonce que certain ignore encore peut être. Après toutes ces années de travaille pour mener à bien mon entreprise, j'ai décidé qu'en ce jour je laissais la main à mon fils Adrien.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre, et Marinette eu une pincette au cœur. Il allait donc finalement bien resté dans sa vie de façon très présente.

\- Il sera sans aucun doute un dirigeant d'une grande empathie et j'ai toute confiance en ses qualités de management. Reprit Mr Agreste. Je resterais toutefois consultant les premières années. Bravo à Adrien.

\- Merci père, reprit Adrien après de nouveaux applaudissements, comme vient de le dire mon père, je serai je l'espère un bon dirigeant pour cette entreprise. Néanmoins je n'ai aucun talent quand il s'agit de créer et d'inventer. C'est pourquoi je nomme ce soir, avec l'approbation de mon père, la personne qui sera mon bras droit et qui sera notre nouveau géni de la création. Elle a déjà fait de nombreuses fois ses preuves et je suis sûr que vous la connaissez tous. Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai l'immense honneur de nommer Marinette Dupain-Cheng responsable création.

Un immense brouhaha d'applaudissements et de sifflements résonnaient sous le toit du grand palais. Marinette ne comprit pas tout de suite la situation mais lorsque ses amis la poussèrent sur l'estrade pour rejoindre les Agreste, elle reprit vite contenance et comprit que son rêve se réalisait enfin. La joie mais aussi l'inquiétude la consumaient. Un doute planait, l'avait-il choisit pour son talent ou pour leur histoire récente ?

Après avoir reçu toutes les félicitations de la part de Mr. Agreste et des autres associés, Adrien entraina Marinette sur la piste de danse. La musique commença et la danse pouvait débuter.

\- Marinette, si je puis me permettre, tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir, lança Adrien.

\- Je te remercie mais ce n'est pas très approprié de me dire ça en ce moment. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? Tu étais au courant depuis longtemps ? Est-ce que tu m'as prise juste pour notre passé commun ?

\- Je te jure que non, tu es juste formidable. C'est toi seule qui a réussi à en arriver là. Avant même que j'arrive en France, mon père m'avait soumit l'idée de te prendre toi. C'est uniquement grâce à ton talent, rien à voir avec ce qu'il se passe entre nous.

\- Et parlons-en, entre nous ça va devenir comment si nous travaillons ensemble tous les jours ?

\- Si nous choisissons de nous livrer à une autre personne que toi ou moi alors… nous devrons nous conduire en adulte responsable et faire passer notre travail avant le reste.

\- J'ai pris ma décision Adrien, je t'ai aimé et je pense que je t'aimerai toujours au fond de moi, mais l'autre homme a pris une place que personne ne pourra remplacer.

\- Je comprends, pour tout t'avouer je suis également tombé amoureux de toi et je pense que tu l'as remarqué, mais l'autre fille restera à jamais ma partenaire et sera irremplaçable. Alors malgré notre amour respectif…

\- …restons amis.

Les deux jeunes adultes se sourirent avant de se serrer une dernière fois dans les bras. D'un geste doux et amical, Adrien laissa partir Marinette qui marcha jusqu'à la sortie en se retournant une unique fois pour sourire à l'homme qu'elle laissa derrière elle. Tout deux avaient fait leur choix.

Non sans tristesse.

* * *

Mais la soirée n'était pas finit, abrité des regards et après avoir sécher les quelques larmes qui luisaient encore sur ses joues, Marinette se transforma en Ladybug et rejoignit Chat Noir au point de rendez-vous.

Après avoir parcouru quelques kilomètres, Ladybug arriva près de son chaton qui sans un mot, s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa avec fougue. Le moment tant attendu allait enfin pouvoir avoir lieu. Sortant un petit ruban il demanda à sa lady s'il pouvait lui mettre sur ses yeux. Après avoir eu l'accord de celle-ci, il prit la jeune héroïne dans ses bras et s'envola vers le lieu qu'il avait choisis pour l'occasion.

Arrivant à destination, Chat Noir alluma la lumière et ferma la fenêtre. Avec tendresse, il défit le ruban des yeux de sa compagne et celle-ci les ouvrit doucement. Après avoir épluché la pièce de gauche à droite et en omettant aucun détail, notamment sur la table de nuit, Ladybug recula d'un pas.

\- Oh…. Mon... Dieu….

Hormis l'expression de choc qu'elle avait sur le visage, ce fut les seuls mots que Ladybug avait réussi à dire.

* * *

Mouahahahaha ! En général je ne suis pas sadique mais la je voulais laisser un peu de suspens ! Comment Ladybug va-t-elle réagir en comprenant que Chat Noir est Adrien ? Suite au prochain et dernier chapitre :p

Xoxo !


	8. Chapitre 8 : c'était toi !

Bonjour à tous ! Et oui voici le dernier chapitre de ma première fiction sur Miraculous ! j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu :) A vrai dire il y aura peut être une suite ou disons une deuxième partie mais pas pour tout de suite. On verra selon mon inspiration !

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragées ! J'espère vous revoir sur mes prochaines écritures :)

J'ai déjà une idée pour ma prochaine fiction. Elle sera plus... musicale ^^

En attendant bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :p

A bientôt !

* * *

Arrivant à destination, Chat Noir alluma la lumière et ferma la fenêtre. Avec tendresse, il défit le ruban des yeux de sa compagne et celle-ci les ouvrit doucement. Après avoir épluché la pièce de gauche à droite et en omettant aucun détail, notamment sur la table de nuit, Ladybug recula d'un pas.

\- Oh…. Mon... Dieu….

Hormis l'expression de choc qu'elle avait sur le visage, ce fut les seuls mots que Ladybug avait réussi à dire.

Avait-elle bien fait de réagir ainsi aussi vite ? Ne se pourrait-il pas qu'il y ait une explication ? N'y avait-il pas la moindre chance que cette chambre soit une parfaite coïncidence ? Malheureusement non. Le petit paquet sur la table de nuit avait raison des doutes de Ladybug. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de la même chambre qu'elle avait visitée quelques heures plus tôt. La décoration, la disposition des meubles et ce paquet… cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement, Chat Noir était Adrien.

Quoi qu'il était quand même possible que Chat Noir et Adrien se connaissait parfaitement et s'était mutuellement prêté la chambre ? Après tout cela pouvait coller puisqu'Adrien avait été mit à la porte brutalement, il aurait pu demander de l'aide à Chat Noir ?

\- Ma Lady… tu m'inquiètes, dit doucement Chat Noir coupant le fils des pensées de Ladybug, ça ne va pas ?

Ladybug devait en avoir le cœur net, il y avait une petite chance que les deux hommes pour qui elle avait des sentiments, soient en fait une et même personne. Alors avant de s'imaginer les meilleures conclusions, il fallait valider la théorie.

\- Chaton, je vais avoir une seule question et… je veux que tu me dises la vérité.

\- A tes ordres ma Lady ! Mais pourquoi es-tu aussi froide ?

\- Car je pense que je viens de comprendre quelque chose et je veux être certaine de ne pas me tromper, répondit Ladybug toujours distante et le regard lointain.

\- Très bien je t'écoute !

\- Y a-t-il eu une autre personne qui a séjourné dans cette chambre à part toi ?

Ladybug avait formulé cette question lentement et distinctement. Elle leva les yeux vers son partenaire qui changea de regard à l'écoute de ce que sa Lady venait de lui demander. D'abord un regard interrogateur, cherchant à comprendre le but de cette question, puis un regard sévère. Il venait de comprendre que la femme en face de lui était venue dans cette chambre lorsqu'il n'était qu'Adrien. Sans aucun doute possible, Ladybug venait de découvrir son identité.

\- Non, il n'y a eu que moi.

S'apercevant du mouvement de recul de la jeune femme, Chat Noir compris qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoirs de découvrir l'identité de sa Lady avant elle.

\- Tu as deviné mon identité n'est ce pas ?

Ladybug ne répondit rien. Elle le toisa de haut en bas comme pour essayer de faire le rapport avec son altère égo Adrien. Il y avait certes des similitudes mais elle ne les avait jamais remarquées.

Sans dire un mot, elle s'approcha de lui lentement, sans omettre le moindre détail qui pourrait effacer d'un coup les soupçons qu'elle avait. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui, elle leva la main, tremblotant un peu, et la déposa sur sa joue. Chat Noir ferma les yeux à ce contact et se contenta d'apprécier la caresse jusqu'à ce qu'il entende…

\- A…Adr…Adrien…

Le murmure de son prénom accompagné des quelques récents sanglots lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

\- Alors comme ça tu me connais ma Lady ? Je suis un peu déçu… j'aurais aimé découvrir ton identité en premier. Fit doucement Chat Noir en enlevant les larmes de sa compagne à l'aide de son pouce. Mais mon identité te fait pleurer… Je ne suis pas celui que tu attendais ?

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… répondit Ladybug en essayant de reprendre ses esprits, tu es plutôt celui que je n'attendais pas ou… plus…

\- Plus ? Comment ça ?

\- Je ne vais pas te révéler qui je suis si facilement ! Essaye de deviner ! Tu sais que je viens de découvrir qui tu es grâce à cette chambre, maintenant cherche qui je peux être.

\- Mais tu te rends compte du nombre de gens qui sont venus dans cette chambre ? Comment veux tu que j'y arrive ?

\- N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose dans cette chambre qui aurait attiré mon attention et qui m'aurait convaincu que c'était seulement ta chambre et non pas celle d'un autre client de l'hôtel ?

Réfléchissant quelques minutes et regardant bien autour de lui, Chat Noir reprit.

\- J'ai fait installer des fleurs ce matin et il y a… ce petit cadeau pour toi sur la table de nuit. Donc tu es venue dans ma chambre aujourd'hui. Réfléchissons…. J'ai fait appel au service de chambre quatre fois, mais c'était toujours une blonde qui venait. La chambre a été refaite vers 10h, mais la dame était bien trop vieille pour que ce soit toi. J'ai passé un appel vidéo avec mon ordinateur un peu après que Marinette soit partit mais c'était…

Soudain Adrien s'arrêta. Lorsque le prénom Marinette sortit de sa bouche, Chat Noir comprit tout de suite le sens des mots que sa Lady avait dit un peu plus tôt _« je n'attendais pas ou… plus…_ ». Il leva les yeux vers sa partenaire qui se permit un petit sourire en coin à la vision du désarroi de son bien aimé.

\- Je t'en supplie ma Lady, ne me dit que nous avons été les deux plus gros idiots que la Terre n'ai jamais connue. Ne me dit pas que durant toutes ces années, j'ai fait des avances à ma meilleure amie assise dernière moi au collège. Ne me dit pas que nous étions si près l'un de l'autre et pourtant si loin de se douter de quoi que ce soit. Ne me dit pas que je suis retombé amoureux de toi alors que je t'aimais déjà. Je t'en supplie, ne me dit que ma plus grande concurrence dans ton cœur était en fait… moi-même.

Devant l'étrangeté de la situation Ladybug ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Chat Noir et glissa à son oreille,

\- Alors je ne dirais rien chaton !

\- Oh Marinette…

Il resserra l'étreinte que la jeune femme avait débuté. Comment avaient ils pu être si aveugle ? Il répondrait à cette question plus tard, pour le moment, il voulait savourer ce moment qui s'offrait enfin à eux. Plus besoin de douter ou d'hésiter, ils s'aimaient. Devant la joie apparente de cette découverte, l'étreinte des deux jeunes amants se fit plus fougueuse. Des baisers suaves et remplis d'amour accentuaient l'excitation des deux tourtereaux, si bien que Ladybug se retrouva très vite sur le lit, allongée au milieu des pétales de roses.

\- Ma Lady, dé-transforme toi tout de suite. Avait ordonné Chat Noir se positionnant en même temps au dessus d'elle.

\- Dé-transformation.

Sans rechigner, Marinette apparut. Vêtue de sa belle robe, le spectacle de voir apparaître sa douce princesse à la place de Ladybug rendit Chat Noir fou de désir.

\- Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue. Dé-transformation.

Et Adrien fit son apparition à son tour. Son regard ne changea pas, il dévorait des yeux sa compagne qui semblait de plus en plus fiévreuse.

\- Embrasse-moi Adrien !

Sans se faire prier, Adrien écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de sa Lady. C'était un baiser fougueux, rempli de désir et d'amour refoulé. Certains souvenirs refaisaient surfaces par moment. Des moments de frustration avec les rejets de Ladybug, de tristesse quand Marinette avait du dire adieu à l'amour de sa vie, de bonheur quand ils s'étaient retrouvés au mariage et tellement d'autres qui alimentaient encore plus leur soif de ne faire qu'un.

Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement et sans prendre le temps de faire quoi que soit d'autre, ils s'unirent enfin. Ils ressentirent un sentiment de plénitude et de bonheur extrême.

\- Ma Lady… je t'aime tellement… ma princesse !

\- J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment… je t'aime mon chaton !

Et c'est dans un déferlement d'amour qu'ils passèrent leur première nuit.

* * *

Au petit matin, Adrien et Marinette se câlinaient, rigolant encore de l'ironie de la situation. Mais un petit détail n'avait pas échappé à Marinette.

\- Tu sais que tu ne m'as toujours pas donné mon cadeau ?

\- Oui c'est vrai.

Adrien se redressa, attrapa le petit paquet et le donna à Marinette. Elle défit délicatement le ruban l'entourant puis ouvrit le couvercle et y découvrit un écrin. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Adrien, elle s'autorisa à ouvrir la petite boite dans laquelle se trouva une magnifique bague.

\- Je sais que c'est un peu tôt, qu'on vient de découvrir nos identités et que cette révélation nous a quelque peu chamboulée, mais je t'aime Marinette et je ne veux plus être séparer de toi comme la fois ou nous avons vaincu le papillon. Tu es ma partenaire au combat et je veux que tu la sois aussi dans la vie. Je veux être fier de dire autour de moi que la plus belle femme du monde est ma femme. Je veux pointer du doigt Mme Agreste quand je te montrerai aux personnes qui nous entourent. Deviens ma femme ma princesse, car je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.

Comment décrire le plus beau jour de sa vie ? Quel terme utiliser pour décrire ce que l'on ressent lorsque nos rêves deviennent réalité ? Parfois il suffit d'un seul geste ou d'une réaction inattendue, comme une larme de joie et un sourire. Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, elle répondu,

\- Oui.

Car c'était évident, car c'était la voie à suivre, car il était son repère, son amour et qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer une vie sans lui. Elle avait aimé deux hommes qui n'en n'étaient qu'un. Il avait aimé deux femmes qui n'en n'étaient qu'une. Finalement il était simple de savoir aimer.

Quelques cris brisèrent ce moment magique. Instinctivement Chat Noir alluma la télévision et mit les informations. L'enchanteur avait encore frappé.

\- Merde ! juste au moment où je te passais la bague au doigt.

\- Allez viens chaton Paris a besoin de nous !

\- Ah vos ordres ma Lady ! mais j'aurais aimé rester au lit avec toi… mais bon que veux tu, on peut jamais être tranquille !

\- C'est ce que nous sommes.

\- Oui et nous serons bientôt marier.

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

Ils se transformèrent et c'est ainsi que débuta leur nouvelle vie. Ensemble.


End file.
